Doom Slayer
The Doom Slayer (also known by the UAC as DM1-5, DOOM Marine or The Slayer, the Demons of Hell as the Doom Slayer, the Unchained Predator, or the Hell Walker) is the protagonist and playable character in ''Doom'' (2016), Quake Champions, and in the upcoming Doom Eternal. He is intended to be the latest iteration and continuation of the classic Doom Marine (B.J. Blazkowicz III) who has been the main protagonist for most the series, and who, according to Tom Hall (who worked on the original Doom), is the son or grandson of Commander Keen. New History (As of DOOM 2016 and onwards) Once long ago there was a dimension known as the Aether, a place where human-like beings lived with three ancient beings known as "The Wraiths", the Doom Slayer (his previous name not mentioned) was the leader of the protectors of this dimension and the wraiths known as the "Knight Sentinels". ''' During one of the battles in the defense of the Aether from Hell the Betrayers' son was killed in action. Wracked with grief at the loss of his son, the Betrayer made a deal with a lowly Hell priest who promised to bring him back to life, all the Betrayer would have to do is show him the way to The Wraiths. After finding the Wraiths, the Hell priest put them to sleep and as promised returned his son to him, but in the form of a demon. Then the Hell priest joined Hell with Ardent D'Nur by summoning a well and calling upon the '''Icon of Sin to bring about the destruction of the Knight Sentinels and their world. For his folly and misjudgment, the Betrayer watched as his world was destroyed. He vowed to get revenge while he fled. His ultimate revenge was to find a warrior unlike any other and to bestow on him a suit of armor that cannot be destroyed. That warrior was known to the legions of Hell as the DOOM SLAYER. 'The unknown figure known only as the '''DOOM SLAYER '''would ravage Hell until he would defeat the Icon of Sin and all of its followers. The '''DOOM SLAYER ' was said to be the last one standing when Armageddon befell his world. It is said he searched for the Betrayer, the heathen and the traitor throughout hell and when he found him, he bestowed him with the armor he brandishes. After some time a demon known as "'''The Titan" '''would rally the other demons and engage the Doom Slayer in combat but not even this demon was powerful enough to defeat the Doom Slayer and fell to his hand, giving him the title Hell Walker. Now with no other option the demons devised a plan to trap the Doom Slayer in a tomb and encase him in a cursed sarcophagus, which would send those entombed inside into a sort of hypersleep. The demons would then guard this tomb with their strongest to stop anyone from entering or leaving.Eons later, Samuel Hayden and his team would find the cursed sarcophagus and bring it back to the UAC Mars base and so begins the events of DOOM (2016). '''Insert from DOOM (2016) game lore: While there have been no confirmed sightings of these creatures, much is known about them as they are revered by the demons and referenced multiple times in all explored areas of Hell. According to scriptures found in Kadingir Sanctum, the Wraiths are elemental beings that inhabit the realm of Argent D'Nur, a world that was colonized in the First Age of Ascension. The Wraiths were deified by the people of Argent D'Nur and protected by their fiercest warriors, the Night Sentinels. They are believed to have been imbued with powerful energy. "The Night Sentinels stood strong against our legions. Conquest at Argent D'Nur, empowered by the Wraith energy, was foiled at every turn. Yet in our darkest hour came a lowly Hell priest, Deag Grav, and in his guidance a weakness in a heathen of the Night Sentinels was found. The bargain was struck thus: for the return of the Betrayer's only son, lost on the battlefield, Deag Grav must be taken to the source of their power, The Elemental Wraiths. Lead their by the wretched Betrayer, Deag Grav and his cabal set a curse upon the wraiths as they slept, and used their essence for our own devices. With the power of the Wraiths they formed The Well, that which brings us upon our enemies. Thus, the city of Argent and their false gods fell under the unholy might of the Hell priests. For his payment, the Betrayer's son was returned to him in our form, and the Icon of Sin was brought upon the heathens. His vengeance was swift and merciless, for the wages of treachery are suffering. With the fall of Argent D'Nur, their realm was taken into ours, their temples and runes, their carved rock and edifice, all was absorbed into our realm and taken as trophies of our triumph." In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer. Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before. And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the dark realm. The age of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name deep in the tablets of Hell across eons, and each battle etched terror in the hearts of the demons. They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting. None could stand before the horde but the Doom Slayer. Despair spread before him like a plague, striking fear into the shadow-dwellers, driving them to deeper and darker pits. But from the depths of the abyss rose The Great One, a champion mightier than all who had come before. The Titan, of immeasurable power and ferocity. He strode upon the plain and faced the Doom Slayer, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains. The Titan fought with the fury of the countless that had fallen at the Doom Slayer's hand, but there fell the Titan, and in his defeat the shadow horde were routed. And in his terrible rancor between worlds and through time, the Hell Walker found the wretch who shall not be named, but in his heresy was loyal to his evil cause. The wretch adorned the Doom Slayer in a mighty armor, wrought in the forges of Hell, impenetrable and unyielding. With sword and shield of adamantine strength, the Doom Slayer set to banishing all that were left unbroken by his savagery to the void. Yet as the mighty Titan fell and dread engulfed the armies of Doom, the demon priests of the Blood Temples laid a trap to capture this scourge of Hell. Insatiable, even by the vanquishing of the Great One, the Hell Walker sought prey in the tombs of the Blood Keep. And blinded by his fervor, the lure drew him in. The priests brought down the temple upon the Doom Slayer, and in his defeat entombed him in the cursed sarcophagus. The mark of the Doom Slayer was burned upon his crypt, a warning to all of Hell that the terror within must never be freed. There he lies still, and ever more, in silent suffering. Quake Champions Character Background The UAC’s most remarkable discovery was in Hell’s Kadingir Sanctum. Surrounded by nearly impassable terrain, the team discovered a sealed tomb – its entrance and walls covered in protective runes and imprisonment incantations. The tomb revealed many artifacts, including the Praetor suit. Most notable, however, was an enormous sarcophagus bound to the center bedrock of the tomb with thick iron bands – seemingly anchored to prevent anything from getting in or out. It was believed this sarcophagus must hold a rare or powerful demon, but when later opened, it revealed the body of a man. Unrelenting; unforgiving; driven by a rage that cannot be contained. The Doom Slayer has been to Hell and brought it to its knees. He has no records, and he seems to vanish as quickly as he appears. The few witness accounts available detail a ruthless killer.https://quake.bethesda.net/en?champion=7l9s8ZdPc4USS8E4wOQS0 Long ago across worlds and time, in another universe, Doom Slayer (B.J. Blazkowicz III) had become a great hero when he saved earth from an invasion by demons from hell. He continued to carry the left hind foot of his pet rabbit Daisy, killed by the marauding demons when their invasion of Earth began. He carried it as a reminder of innocence lost, not for luck--after all, it wasn't lucky for DaisyQuake Champions Doom Slayer Bios Artifact. The armor he wore became iconic, and it changed the world.Quake Champions Outfit information At some point the wide-eyed Doom Marine, found himself again newly transferred to Mars, the soldier got more than he asked for when Dr. Betruger betrayed the UAC.Quake Champions Doom Marine armor set description. During his battles to protect Earth, he found himself trapped in hell fighting an eternal battle with the demons. He would travel across time and worlds to save the multiverse. Sometimes finding himself pulled to battle other Champions from other worlds and alternate earths in the Arena Eternal (in this earlier period, he received new armor, that fit like a glove).Quake III Arena/Quake Arena Live/Quake Champions. He continued to be a great champion defending many worlds from the demons and killing them in Hell. The Slayer's Testaments described him as an ancient and mystical time-traveling warrior called the "Doom Slayer" or "Hell Walker" who was either banished to Hell or chose to stay there. The Doom Marine proceeded to rampage his way across Hell for "eons" as an unstoppable force of death and destruction, becoming an icon of fear to all demons. His one-man war was only ended after he was lured into a trap, allowing the forces of Hell to collapse one of their temples on top of him. Entombed inside a stone sarcophagus, he was sealed away in the Kadingir Sanctum, hopefully forever. Unfortunately for the demons, the Doom Marine's sarcophagus was eventually retrieved by the UAC (on one of the alternate earths) and brought back to Mars. Sure enough, after Hell commences its invasion of Mars, the Doom Marine awakens as bloody-minded as ever. He then arms himself with a pistol, reclaims his Praetor Suit and begins to fight the hordes of hell once more. After he saves Earth, he is captured by Hayden and put into stasis again, while the scientist prepared his next plans. With regards to Quake canon Champions games are a prequel to the Arena games (Quake III Arena/Live). Though with regards to when the Doom Marine was pulled into the Arena Eternal are roughly switched chronologically. That is that Doom Slayer entered into the Arena Eternal during the earlier Champions competition, whereas an earlier incarnation code-named "Doom" entered in the later Arena competitions. Personality and traits Unlike some of his earlier appearances in the series, he shows little more emotion, evident when he angrily destroys the communication panels that Samuel Hayden tries to use and ask for assistance from the marine after the explanation of necessary measures and sacrifices being taken (shortly before the Doom Marine sweeps his vision across several human corpses in the room). He also demonstrates this during the penultimate mission, when he decides to take a back-up of VEGA's code before destroying it, despite not being asked to do it. Face and Possible Origins The Doom Marine's face is obscured, however, the jawline and general structure of his face resemble B.J. Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein: The New Order to some extent. This may be a reference to how the original Doom and Wolfenstein player models were very alike, also having been told to be related somehow. Strangely the 'Argent' Symbol (commonly associated with Doom Slayer) looks very similar to an angled anchor and lettered versions appear to say either "U N S C" or "U N C S" although this could be purely coincidental, suggesting a possible marine unit insignia. It is possible the Doom Marine has prior knowledge of Samuel Hayden, smashing the control panel upon Hayden's second sentence, suggesting a possible past between the two, though this may simply indicate the Doom Slayer's disregard for explanations or justifications. More evident is the appearance of various Doomguy dolls in the game (all resembling the Classic Doom armor) with the most recognizable being the Collectible Doomguy doll which is identical to the original Marine armor down to the color scheme, suggesting if the Praetor Suit is, or was built with parts from, a model/variant of Marine armor, and has as such become an Messianic figure of Humanity's dark past with hell. A life-size statue of Doomguy was made, a picture of which, where John Romero is standing next to it, shows the Doom Marine's face. Eventually, the Doom Slayer's face was released (unofficially) through model and texture "ripping", and shows a remarkable sense of similarity to the Classic Doomguy's face. In classic maps, he uses a texture based on his face from Doom 1. Furthermore, the Doom Marine is shown to be somehow connected to an order of "knights" of the world Argent D'Nur, called the Night Sentinels in-game. While the Doom Marine has their symbol on his armor, his armor itself is far different, having a futuristic and military look, whereas the knights have armor closely resembling that of medieval European civilization. Strangely, the Doom Marine fully comprehends English, which would make no sense if he were to be from Argent D'Nur, an "alien planet" where such a language would not exist. It is possible that the Doom Marine is not actually from this world, but rather came here from a different time in the human universe, or from an alternate version of this, to the alien world. It can be assumed he would then have assisted the alien civilization to fight off the demons, which were apparently invading. It also can be suggested that due to the fact he never speaks and seems to not listen to orders, it is possible that the Doom Marine may actually not speak English but is capable of understanding it. Another interesting fact that the Doom Marine is capable of operating hi-tech weapons and machinery produced by the UAC without any difficulty giving his ancient background. According to the Helix Stone and Runes found in Hell, it reveals some parts about the identity of the Doom Marine when it depicts the Doom Marine in the Praetor Suit fighting demons under the supervision of the hooded figure who Hell refers as Seraphim. Hell force even claims that the Seraphim is responsible for giving the Doom Marine strength and speed to fight the demon for eons. This may, in fact, be a representation of the player, who commands the Doom Marine and whose skill give the Doom Marine his strength. In Doom 3, when you reach the final level you reach an archaeological site, and obtain the soul cube, in the room is a mysterious sarcophagus, and also broken tablets showing classic Doom Marine standing on a mound killing demons. Most of these details seem to be mirrored in the sarcophagus and codex tablets in Doom 2016 as well, as well as also seeing the soul cube in the game. This list is a possible order of the games Note according to Quake Champions Doom 3 is supposed to be part of this list, but the exact order is not clear. It could be before classic, after classic (before Doom 64), or possibly even during the period, he was traveling across time and worlds as stated in his bios in Quake 2016 and Quake Champions. If only going by sometimes conflicting dates given during the series and the manuals. Doom-Final Doom can take place in the early 2018-2020s, and Doom 3 takes place over a century later, and Doom 2016 which likely is set in an alternate earth universe is roughly a couple of years after Doom 3. Doom 64 is the only game which the placement is note dated but takes place 'years' after previous "Doom Episodes" (in reference to Doom, Doom II, and Final Doom campaigns). But for the narrative to work short of time travel/paradoxes, the most likely placement of Doom 64 is after Doom 3, since it apparently sets up the events for Doom 2016 (his sarcophagus is discovered in Hell, where he had been fighting an eternal battle before his capture). Timeline (Theory) BEFORE DOOM An ancient group of warriors called the Night Sentinels existed to combat the forces of Hell and protect the Wraiths. They are betrayed by one of their own, who gave the demons the upper hand in their war against them in return for resurrecting his dead son as the Icon of Sin. This allowed the demons to consume and subjugate their homeland of Argent D'Nur and the Wraiths that protected it. Doom 1 Doomguy is taken out of normal duty and shipped to Mars to assist the UAC after assaulting a senior officer for ordering him to engage civilians. B.J. and his squad is sent to Phobos base after the UAC's teleportation experiments go wrong and hell breaks loose on Mars' moons. A team including Doomguy go to check it out, but due to a demonic invasion, everyone but Doomguy dies, so it's up to him to take care of business. Doomguy takes the fight through a portal to Hell where he defeats the Spider Mastermind and returns to Earth. Upon returning to Earth, Doomguy finds it already ravaged by demons, who decapitated his pet bunny, Daisy. He fights the forces of hell the Spider Master Mind had sent through ahead, and takes revenge for his dead pet. Doom II Intro/Doom 3 Doomguy returns to mars, and as stated in the Doom II manual, he stops an invasion of the red planet. However Doom II’s marine may or may not be the same character or a separate character from the Doom I character depending on different manuals and websites. His backstory differs from that of the original Doom character in that he fought on UAC Mars Base and escaped in a drop ship (mirroring events of Doom 3, and even Doom RPG). Whereas as original Doom character fought in Phobos and Mars and in both original Doom and Ultimate Doom reaches earth via transporter gateways. If taken into consideration the backstory to Doom II might actually be the same events of Doom 3 (placing Doom II after Doom III essentially). DOOM 2/Final Doom After the battle in Mars, Doom Marine takes leave and returns to Earth, only to discover it has been invaded. The survivors plan to flee the planet, but the only remaining functional spaceport is under Hell's control. He fights to take back the spaceport and the remaining humans succeed in fleeing to space. Doomguy then travels to the Demons' entry portal on Earth to close it and succeeds after killing the Icon of Sin. Humanity then returns to Earth to rebuild. DOOM 64 Something survived on Mars' moon, however. The Mother Demon works to resurrect the fallen armies of Hell. Doomguy returns to Mars to take out the trash, journeys into hell again and kills the Mother Demon. This time, however, he closes the portal from the inside. He has decided to remain in Hell to keep the demons from ever escaping it again. BETWEEN GAMES While in Hell, an entity known only as "The Wretch" enhances his armor into the Praetor Suit so that the Doom Slayer can better survive in Hell with his newly obtained inhuman powers. He joins forces with a group of knights called the Night Sentinels, who exist to fight the demons but lost their war against them long ago. As time may flow differently in this dimension, the Doom Slayer torments Hell for thousands of years. The demons, unable to defeat him, instead devise a way to contain him. After being lured into a trap at Kadingir Sanctum, he is captured by the forces of Hell, separated from his Praetor Suit, and trapped in a sarcophagus, sealed by demonic power. The Night Sentinels are all killed. DOOM 2016 Samuel Hayden retrieved the Doom Slayer from Hell in case the demonic forces escaped onto Mars, which they did. He awakened him to stop a demonic invasion of Mars instigated by his former protege, Dr. Olivia Pierce. He is released from the sarcophagus, supplied with his Praetor Suit, and sent to work. He journeys between worlds, destroying the Gore Nests that serve as Hell's links to our world. Samuel Hayden guides him through slaying the demons on Mars and Hell, equipping him with a dimensional tether allowing him to travel between them. The Doom Slayer, disapproving of Hayden's deadly Hell energy-siphoning operations, destroyed the Argent Energy filters he asked him to carefully remove. The Doom Slayer eventually retrieved the Crucible, used it to free the Wraiths from their subjugation and absorb their Argent Energy, and killed Olivia Pierce. Then Hayden uses the tether to return the Slayer to him, incapacitate him, and take the Crucible from him. Hayden explains that even though his attempts to siphon energy from Hell resulted in massive loss of life, he believes the massive energy crisis on Earth it's solving makes the ends justify the means. He claims that even though the Slayer destroyed the filters, he can rebuild his operation with the Crucible, which he reveals to be a long blade of pure Argent Energy. To prevent the Doom Slayer from trying to stop him, Samuel uses the tether to send him to a place where he can do no harm and where no harm will come to him. Quake III Arena/Quake Champions The Doom Slayer is sent to the Arena Eternal, a series of battlegrounds where the Vadrigar has taken the greatest warriors from across time and space, and even parallel universes, to kill each other in endless gladiatorial combat for their amusement. Every time the gladiators are fragged in combat, the Vadrigar revive them so they may fight again. In Quake canon Champions is a prequel to Arena. DOOM Eternal The demons have invaded and devastated the Earth, just as they did in Doom 2. After traveling to Earth, the Doom Slayer must use his upgraded Praetor Suit and Super Shotgun, and a wide range of weapons both old and new, to stop them. Quake Champions The new Quake Arena suggests that Doom Slayer is the original Doom Guy and states that he still carries around hind rabbit's foot made from his rabbit Daisy. The game includes his bio taken directly from Doom (2016) including the Slayer's Testaments. According to Quake Champions he is the same marine from the Classic Doom games (as well as Doom 3, although he has undergone some changes to physical appearance over time and these are represented by different skins in the game). This is supported by in-game documents found in Hell states that the Doom Marine has traveled through "Worlds and Time" and was described as being extremely powerful and dangerous. The texts also say that the demons have been plagued by him for "eons of time", during which he would have become a legend in their world. Interestingly enough, the Praetor Suit has many similarities to the Marine Armor Doomguy wears in the classic Doom games, even so far as to have company logos, and production numbers located on the armor. This is all despite the fact that the suit is told to have been made in Hell for the Doom Marine to better fight the demon hordes. Contrary to this, there are scriptures that depict the Doom Slayer and he is shown in the Marine Armor that the Doomguy wears, further fueling speculation that the Doom Slayer and the Doomguy are the same person. In Quake Champions all the marine characters from classic Doom, Quake Arena III/Live, Doom 3, and Doom 2016 are connected as the same character. The 'order' given in the game for the evolution of his 'armor' suggests that classic armor was his first appearance saving earth (it comes with both classic and Doom 64 like changeable elements), Arena might be an earlier armor built after that, and Doom 3 armor is unclear, it could be set at any point in his 'life' and timeline. But the armor lore confirms that at some point he was transferred to Mars, and was betrayed by Dr. Betruger. It could be set before Doom 1, or it could be set after Doom 2, before or after Final Doom. Or perhaps he somehow found a way back to "Earth" or an alternate earth after Doom 64 and got himself transferred back to Mars, where the new event occurred. Doom Slayer (Hell Walker) also comes with his uniforms Praetor Suit (Doom 2016), Doom Guy (Doom Classic 1/2/Final Doom), Arena (Quake III Arena), and Doom Marine (Doom 3), and nods in the biography that links them all together. Doom Guy armor also includes attachments that are based on the Doom 64 artwork. Each appearance also matches his general facial appearances from each game (while still suggesting he was the same person. The details for the Doom Marine uniform implies that Doom 3 is the first in the series. Doom Slayer can wear two different vanity items. A backpack with Doomguy Collectable, and a Cacodemon plush headgear. Powers and Abilities * Badass Incarnate: '''Having become an icon in gaming, and battling the forces of Hell for decades, has earned the Doom Marine the status of being an absolute badass. This makes him an invincible and unstoppable force to be reckoned with (though it depends on the player's actions). * '''Superhuman Abilities: '''The Doom Marine has shown to possess immense physical Strength, Endurance and Durability, and superior Speed and Stamina. He outmaneuvers his opponents with great speed, avoiding their attacks, and yet is capable of enduring the hits that the Demons are able to land. His strength is sufficient to grapple and overpower superhumanly strong demons in hand-to-hand combat, and perform gory "Glory Kills" to ensure their complete destruction. These abilities are all augmented by the Doom Marines Praetor Suit and are used when fighting against the Demons of Hell. * '''Destruction Empowerment: The most unique thing about the Doom Marine is his ability to grow stronger and become even more tenacious with every demon he kills. According to the game's lore, this is the result of the Seraphim giving the Doom Marine the ability to absorb the souls of those he killed. * Argent Energy Absorption: '''The Doom Marine can absorb Argent Energy via his Praetor Suit, which reroutes it throughout the suits subsystems and into his body. This allows him to increase either his Health, Armour or Ammo to maximum levels. * '''Rune Absorption and Usage: '''Through some unknown means, the Doom Marine is able to use mystic runes that he gains upon completing trials. Once a trial is complete, the Marine can then use a rune to gain new abilities. * '''Powerup Usage: Whereas powerups (such as Berserk and Haste) in the game are described as killing or driving human users mad, the Doom Marine can use these without any trouble, sustaining full control and not taking any damage to either his body or mind from using such artifacts multiple times. * '''Master Combatant and Weapon Mastery: '''The Doom Marine is capable of using any weapon or firearm in his possession with master proficiency. He can use all firearms he comes across with great effect, while also upgrading and modifying his arsenal. He is also capable of carrying a vast amount of weapons, carrying up to 12 weapons including special weapons (Chainsaw and BFG) and grenades. * '''Advanced Intellect: '''The Doom Marine has shown to possess a high level of intelligence as he is able to use technology from other worlds with no signs of unfamiliarity, despite resorting to violence. Though it is only told by demonic recordings, the Doom Marine had managed to kill Hell's greatest Champion 'The Titan', indicating how powerful he is and how he became the most feared to be to Hell's Legions. Quake Champions Outfits Praetor Suit This armor has carried the Doom Slayer through untold horrors. Not even the fires of Hell can stop his advance. =Attachments = *Deep Space Rebreather: Automatically regulates the air mixture for high and low-pressure environments. *High Impact Chest: Snaps into place on the chest to protect the wearer from high impacts. *Performance: Created for the Praetor Suit to maneuver effortlessly while in the air or in a vacuum. *Stabilizers: Helps the wearer to adjust movement while in the air. *Delta Jump-Boots: This early version of the Delta V Jump-Boots were not nearly as compact as the finished model, but the extra mass was still used to adjust movement in the air. Arena Though bare bones, this early armor fit like a glove. =Attachments = *Helmet Multi-Tool: Multi-tool with laser sighting and headlamp. *Shell Holder: Protect the shoulders from damage and demon blood. *Arm Bandages: Lots of demons require lots of shells. Shotgun ammo should be always on hand. *Thigh plates: Trade carrying space for increased protection. *Combat Knife: Used for last-ditch efforts. Doom Marine Recently transferred to Mars, this soldier got more than he asked for when Dr. Betruger betrayed the UAC. =Attachments = *No Helmet: The standard issue space marine helmet is airtight and durable, while still allowing a wide view area. *Flashlight: Pierce the darkness using this high-powered flashlight. Unfortunately, it is quite large and is almost impossible to use while firing. *Spare Mags: Keep ammo close at hand. You're going to need it. *Air Tanks: Doesn't offer additional protection but allows demons to see their death in your eyes. *PDA: Given to you on your first day on Mars. Allows you to read other people's email and hear their personal recordings. Doom Guy The original and iconic armor. It forever changed the world. =Attachments = *Classic Face: Relive the old days using the face you know so well. *Down But Not Out: Bruised, beaten, and bloody. This is where the fun starts. *Advanced Helmet: A more sophisticated version of the base helmet. *Bandolier: Ready for war. *Arm Guards: For when fighting demons gets nasty. *Abdominal Plating: For when you need to hide your abs. *Leg Armor: Thick plating for the upper legs. *UAC Riot Greaves: Protects the shins from heavy impacts. *Spare Shells: Keeps shells handy in case of an emergency. Weapons Super Shotgun El Diablo Shotgun This alternative to the Super Shotgun is engraved with the images of its victims. Well, after their skin was boiled off. Doom 2 Shotgun The DOOM 2 break-action double-barrel Super Shotgun has been to Hell and back. It's old, beaten, and packs a mean punch. Runes DOOM Volkerh Rune Doom Goroth Rune Doom Ithagnal Rune Doom Cthalha Rune Doom Mastery Rune Human or God The game attempts to leave the DOOM Marine as mysterious as possible and points out that no one knows if he is human, god or some kind of demon. This is never cleared up, but there are many hints to him probably having some more terrestrial origin (and that time travel was involved), but it is never confirmed. Quake Champions confirms he is the same human Marine from the original Doom. Doomguy miniature The DOOM Marine fist bumps his Doomguy counterpart when it is collected, a special animation not shown with any other collectible figure. Titles and nicknames * DOOM Marine * Doom Slayer * Hell Walker * Unchained Predator * Scourge of Hell * Doomguy (collectible model) * DM1-5 (possibly a reference to Doom 1 to 5)Quake Champions Behind the scenes Doom Slayer is the main official title for this character in both Doom (2016) and Quake Champions and is the title used for the Slayer's Testaments. The title "Doom Marine" or "DOOM Marine" first appears as a title for the main player character appears in earlier material including the Doom RPG website, and the introduction in the Doom 3: BFG Edition manual. :Step into the boots of DOOM Marine and experience his adventures for the first time, or all over again. Featuring enhanced versions of DOOM 3, DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and the all-new DOOM 3: The Lost Mission, plus the classics DOOM and DOOM II, DOOM 3 BFG Edition is the consummate DOOM experience.Doom 3:BFG edition manual :Doom RPG is a first-person turn-based role-playing game set in the Doom universe. Developed specifically for your mobile device, you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3. Say goodbye to humdrum mobile gaming and prepare yourself for the return to Mars in a showdown with the legions of Hell!https://web.archive.org/web/20051217114004/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/Home References Category:Doom (2016) characters Category:Blazkowicz Category:Quake characters